


Drabbles

by mmmdraco



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own One Piece.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own One Piece.

CRUMBS

Sanji surveyed the spotless kitchen and smiled sadly. The kitchen on the Baratie had never been this clean. There was always *someone* there making *something*. It was almost lonesome to walk into a kitchen that hadn't been touched since the last time he'd left it. But, as Sanji surveyed the kitchen again, that wasn't quite true. His smile brightened as he kicked open the door to go tell off Zoro for leaving crumbs on the counter *again*.

 

HAIRCUT

He clutched his swords to his hip and watched the man in front of him open his eyes in utter shock as several of his blond locks fell tumultuously to the floor. "That's what you get for kicking me awake, you bastard!" Sanji glared at him briefly before shouting back, "Now that you've started the job, finish it!"

By the time Zoro was finished, Sanji's hair was nearly shorter than his own. Watching Sanji sweep his own hair off the deck and into the ocean made Zoro's chest seize up slightly. He'd miss that stupid haircut on the other man, even if it wasn't practical in a fight.

 

MIDNIGHT SNACK

Sanji woke in the middle of the night as he usually did and clutched his stomach. It didn't matter how much he'd eaten for dinner, he always woke up in the middle of the night remembering that same hunger from his childhood that seemed to eat away at him more and more each time he thought about it. He'd tried keeping a little something near his bunk to snack on before bed, but Luffy invariably found it and ate it. Sanji eased himself to the ground and began to make his way to the kitchen. He heard Zoro behind him and smiled. A midnight snack for two was easier to make than a midnight snack for one.

 

SERVICE WITH A SMILE

Zoro continued to fan Nami with the fallen mast and sail of the ship they'd just defeated. Sanji was serving her something and saying words that Zoro couldn't hear. But, then again, he was on the other side of the ship. He smiled, and then took a sudden step forward and let the mast come down against the back of Sanji's head. Hmph. Maybe that would make the stupid cook realize that he shouldn't be flirting so broadly. Flirting was the kind of thing for across the dinner table with footsie and raised eyebrows like Sanji always did with him. That stupid cook just didn't know a good thing when he had it.

 

CONFESSION

"Okay, fine. It was me." Sanji looked up in shock. "You?" Zoro looked off to one side and grumbled about the whole situation under his breath. "Zoro... how could you do this?" Sanji shook his head and reached up to massage his temples. "You stupid idiot. If there's a food you like, let me know! I'll stock up for you. I thought I was going to have to pummel Luffy again." He looked at Zoro whose shoulders had begun to rise up as though Zoro wanted to hide his head. "Well. The least you can do after eating all of my chocolate is to catch something for dinner. Get me something big." Sanji walked off, but not before reaching out and wiping away a little smudge of chocolate from the corner of Zoro's mouth.

 

TEETH MARKS (NC-17)

In their haste to undress, Zoro shoved Sanji against the nearest wall and began making quick work of the buttons on his shirt. They were easily coerced, even by his sword-roughened fingertips. When he turned Sanji around and prepared him, Sanji panted wildly, but held in his voice. When Zoro entered him and began pressing himself inside the other man, joining with him fiercely, Sanji could not help but release a few moans. When they slid to the floor and Zoro began thrusting even harder and faster, Sanji reached for the first pliable thing he could lay hands on that could move and shoved it into his mouth to help stifle his cries of ecstacy. Thank goodness he had trust in Usopp for keeping this place clean. As they finished and Zoro let Sanji turn beneath him to rest against the floor, he snorted out a burst of laughter at the image of Sanji with a tube of paint in his mouth. Sanji removed it and snarled at him and threw the paint tube back where it had been. The next time Usopp went to use it, he might have a lot of questions.

 

THE SHIVERS(R)

Sanji held the trembling man close, aware that they were both a mess of sweat and semen. "Hey, c'mon. Let's get up." Zoro continued to lay heavily on top of him, nearly shivering. "Move your ass and let's get cleaned up!" Sanji snarled as he reached into his pants for a cigarette and his lighter. When Zoro held him closer and placed a long kiss to his stomach, Sanji took another puff of his cigarette and put down the leg he was raising to kick Zoro off with. Zoro would get his strength back eventually. He just wasn't used to this. As Sanji stretched his neck out, he grudgingly admitted that he wasn't either.

 

FRUSTRATIONS

The other ship had come out of nowhere. Sanji was reasonably certain they'd brought this sudden storm with them. As Sanji lashed down the sail, Zoro held off anyone who might try to get on the ship. When Sanji finished, he went over to help Zoro, only to find that the man didn't need any. Bastard. He never needed help when Sanji felt like taking his frustrations out on someone. Sanji growled and grabbed Zoro by the back of the head, pulling him forward and biting his bottom lip before kissing him roughly; the rain still cascading down their bodies; the storm still hiding them from view. There. That was a good start on his frustrations. Zoro had the nerve to smirk. Sanji had one more frustration to take out.

 

RATIONS

Sanji set down his glass of wine and lit another cigarette, absent-mindedly gazing out the galley window at the sea. It was a slow day with nothing happening, so Sanji was working on getting some of the ship's rations down to a reasonable level. There was definitely more wine than they really needed. But that was really about it. Sanji knew he should be having some bread and cheese with the wine to help stave off drunkeness... but he couldn't care less. He could cook when he was asleep and fight when he was asleep, so he could do them when he was drunk. And, really, it was all Zoro's fault. If the bastard hadn't been so irritating that day at lunch, Sanji never would have kicked him, they never would have fought, and Sanji would not be drowning his sorrows in a bottle of wine. If only that moron would realize what was going on in the world besides having need of polishing his swords.

 

SMILE

Zoro watched Sanji nap comfortably in the sunlight, his lanky body quirked up in odd angles to accomodate staying in a semi-upright position. Sanji always smiled when he slept, and Zoro always found himself watching it when he could. When he was awake, Sanji usually scowled and yelled at him (not that he didn't reply in kind) or he would be vapidly indulging one of the girls' whims with a maniacal grin on his face. This was the smile Zoro liked. It was soft and gentle and everything Zoro knew the man to be without outside influence. Yawning, Zoro leaned against the mast and decided that a nap in the sunlight sounded like a good idea.

 

SUSPICION

Nami was careful to be quiet as she followed the two of them. They'd been acting awfully suspicious all evening, and she wanted to know why. Now they were sneaking off somewhere together! Could it be... No. Nami glanced through the porthole to see what Zoro and Sanji were up to. This was not what she expected to see. Zoro and Sanji playing cards? How boring. She walked back to the galley, rolling her eyes. She never heard Sanji jibe to Zoro, "Remember... winner gets to be on top."

 

HORIZON LINE

Blowing between his hands and rubbing them together to warm them, Sanji continued to look out over the icy horizon. He couldn't say for certain that he hated the cold. He just preferred the warmth. He could always go back into the kitchen to get warm, but there was something comforting about being out here, just looking at nothing. "What the hell are you doing?" Sanji turned to see Zoro lifting weights. He wasn't even wearing a shirt. "I'm looking at the scenery, as if its any of your damn business!" Zoro glared at him without a word, then his eyes widened. "Look... snow." Sanji looked up and felt a snowflake land gently on the tip of his nose. He laughed gently and felt instantly warmer. 

 

MOUTHFUL

Zoro surreptiously snuck into the kitchen. His target was in here somewhere, and he was all set to find it. It took several minutes, but he was finally rewarded. Ah, that was heavenly... certainly something warm and delicious... something to fill the void. Zoro looked up guiltily as the door opened and the light turned on. Sanji's eye twitched for a moment before he yelled, "Zoro! Get your damn hand out of the cookie jar!"

 

TONGUE

Sanji looked up at Zoro, absently wiping away the spit that had stayed on his lip. "You bit me, you bastard." Zoro glared at him. "So? You stuck your tongue in my mouth. You know I hate that. You taste like fucking cigarettes." Sanji kicked him. "Some people think it's sexy." Zoro stuck out his own tongue. "Maybe I should have bitten your tongue off. You're a hell of a lot sexier when you're not talking." Sanji returned to his place in Zoro's arms and pressed his lips to Zoro's once more. It wasn't long before they'd forgotten about the incident altogether.

 

GLUE

"This is all your fault." Sanji glared at Zoro.

Zoro glared back. "My fault? If you'd just let me glue the damn plate back together, there wouldn't have been any problem."

Sanji kicked him in the shins. "You broke the damn thing. Why should I think you'd be able to fix it?"

Zoro looked at his shin, then looked at Sanji and pinched him. "I can use a sword okay. I think I can handle a tube of glue and two stupid pieces of plate."

Sanji kicked him in the shins again, but harder this time. "I need this hand for cooking!"

"I need this hand for sword fighting!"

Pulling his hand for all he was worth, Sanji scowled again. There was no doubt about it. He was super-glued to Zoro for the night... all because the damn bastard still had the super glue in his hand when Sanji went to straighten the stupid plate. 

Zoro jerked his hand back. "I still say this is all your fault."

Sanji rolled his eyes and dragged Zoro over to the sink. Maybe if they soaked them enough, their hands would come unglued. And if that didn't work, at least Zoro was a charming conversationalist.

 

TANGERINE

Sanji had two tangerines left. He knew, of course, that he could split them open and do wonderful things with them in the kitchen. But the day was unbearably hot and even Sanji didn't want to cook right now. So he took his tangerines, still cool from being in the icebox, and went out on the deck. Zoro was leaning heavily against the railing, his head lazily turning toward Sanji as he approached. He wordlessly accept the fruit from Sanji's outstretched hand. It was cool and sweet and sticky. But Zoro didn't mind. Sanji liked to clean him up afterward.

 

HEART OF ICE, STOMACH OF STEEL

"Heart of Ice, Stomach of Steel. Heart of Ice, Stomach of Steel." Zoro repeated this mantra in his head over and over again as the Going Merry was tossed through the waves again and again. The wind howled and a storm obscured the light and sound with bright flashes of lightning and roaring thunder. But Zoro had a Heart of Ice, and a Stomach of Steel, so he was definitely not having a warm feeling in his heart for a certain guy with a curly eyebrow and chin fuzz who was holding up his head as he puked into the toilet... the same guy who had hauled him inside out of the rain while telling him, "At least inside you're centrally located. It's more calm. And so Usopp doesn't have to clean the side of the boat. C'mon. Up you go." Zoro groaned and let Sanji lead him wherever he thought he should go.


End file.
